Breaking the Treaty
by jkane180
Summary: Vamp Bella breaks the treaty to visit Jacob. Though he hates what she is now, he still can't tell her no. An MA birthday present for Twicharmed.


JPOV

"You shouldn't be here," I growled at her.

"I know," she agreed.

"I hate you now." I meant it. My first instinct was to rip her to shreds. My second was the same as it had always been: to make her mine. I hated her for tearing me in two.

"I know," she said again.

And then she lunged at me. I felt the first ripplings of the wolf trying to break out, but the look on her face wasn't what he expected to see, and I froze.

Her cold, hard mouth smashed into mine. I still couldn't bring myself to move, but Bella didn't seem to care. Her mouth worked against mine, her hands roamed my bare torso, and her pelvis came flush with mine.

"Please, Jacob," she pleaded against my mouth. "Please pretend it's still the old me. Just this one time. I need this. I need to be just Jake and Bells again."

"You don't look the same," I complained, inadvertently moving my lips with hers. "You don't smell the same or sound the same."

"How do I taste?" she purred before delving her tongue into my mouth.

I moaned in spite of myself, caressing her tongue with my own. She didn't taste like human Bella had, but I couldn't deny that she was delicious.

"Jake and Bells never did this," I said instead of telling her my thoughts.

"They should have," she panted.

I couldn't argue with that. I tried to lose myself in the kiss, focusing on the way Bella had looked when she was alive, but I couldn't get past all the differences.

"I can't," I grumbled.

"Yes, you can, Jacob. You already are." She placed one palm on my dick while the other arm forced my hand onto her breast. "I can feel how much you want me."

"I wasn't thinking of you." That was a half-truth, and from the look in her eye, I could tell that Bella knew it.

"You can't ever have her, Jacob. She's dead. _I'm_ here, and you can have me, but I won't wait forever for you to make up your mind," she said coldly, stepping away and turning her back to me. "You aren't the same Jake either, you know. _My_ Jacob promised to love me even after my heart stopped beating."

Without thinking it through, I moved behind her, grabbed her hips, and pulled her ass roughly to grind my dick against it. She let out a gasp followed by a moan.

"I can't treat you the way I would have treated her. I don't love you." Another half-truth that I'm sure she saw through.

"I know."

With a growl, I pulled on her hair until she tipped her head back enough for my liking. I bit and sucked at her neck – in the exact spot I'd always imagined placing soft kisses on _my_ Bella – hard enough to leave a hickey on a woman with blood in her veins. She ground her ass into me, and I moved my hands up under her shirt to knead her breasts roughly.

I wanted to fuck her just as much as I wanted to punish her for being the wrong Bella.

"Get naked," I grunted.

She did as I asked while I watched, my emotions still warring within me. When she was finished, she moved back to me, attached her mouth to mine, and unfastened my shorts. I let her slip them off before I shoved her away from me.

"I don't want to see your face," I told her and pushed her toward a tree.

She braced her arms in front of her against the tree, apparently willing to let me take her however I wanted.

I closed the distance between us and forced her legs apart with my knee. My cock slipped between her legs to find her swollen and wet. I changed the angle and drove myself inside her, holding still once I was balls deep. I can't say I'd have been any gentler if she hadn't been ready for me; her frozen body could take my abuse.

Her cunt was cold when it should have been warm, but it was still so tight and wet, and I growled in frustration.

"Fuck me, Jake," Bella panted, wriggling around on my dick.

I pounded into her with force, not caring whether the tree would scrape up her arms or her arms would cut the tree.

"Fuck!" I yelled in resentment. Why did she have to feel so right and so wrong at the same time?

Her pussy warmed up as I fucked her, and it would have been a little easier to pretend she was my Bella, but I was way beyond that. Maybe some other time. Maybe I could get her into a hot shower and then pretend I was making love to the real Bella.

Or maybe this would be the only time she came to me like this.

Bella was thrusting her hips in rhythm with mine and chanting my name breathily, and as her cries sped up, I guessed that she was getting close to coming. My balls tightened with the knowledge; I wanted to come with her. I kept up the same pace until she exploded, wailing my name, clenching around my cock, and dripping juice that was probably poisonous.

Despite it all, sensation won out over emotion, and I buried my dick all the way inside to shoot my load in her. I had to bite down hard on my tongue not to scream her name. I tasted blood and knew we were both being punished.

I stepped back and slid out of her, immediately wanting a shower. Could that shit hurt my dick?

"Don't come back here, Bella. You broke the treaty for a fuck, and you might not find me willing to cooperate next time."

She turned to face me, but I spun away. I let the wolf inside me break out and had to get away from Bella before he would attack her.

In the distance, I heard her say, "I know," one final time.

**A/N: I wrote this for one of the sweetest, closet-dirtiest girls around, Kari, aka Twicharmed. Happy Birthday, beautiful lady!**

**Thanks to wordslinger for pre-reading every few paragraphs to let me know I was still on track. Best pre-reader ever. Thanks also to Mister Beta, who only added one comma!**


End file.
